Last Chance
by FluteHero14
Summary: "I guess that last time I saw you was my last chance to apologize...I guess I blew it." May's been missing. What happens when Drew finds her in an unexpected place? Regret. Contestshipping story, a tragedy with a twist. Read and Review, por favor!


**Hello People! Well I came up with this really out of nowhere, and it's pretty OOC I think, but I promised my friend XxJigglypuffxX a Contestshipping fanfic, so here it is.  
**

**I don't own anything, I am just here to vent off my feelings and waste my life. :)

* * *

  
**

**Last Chance.**

**

* * *

**It all started with a simple question, asked on a chilly winter morning.

_"May, who do you think would be the first person to visit your grave if you died?"_

The girl had remained silent. The question was never answered.

_"Uhh...I gotta go, bye Brendan."_

_"Wait, May, where are you-!"_

_"BYE!"_

The hours passed, and the girl had disappeared. Her friend had given up, but had also chosen to remain silent as not to worry anybody. But she'd never come back. She was still missing. And so here we find ourselves. Where do we find ourselves, exactly?

**_The cemetery._ **It was now night, late at night. There was a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, the area was filled with a silence just as thick. The white, powdery substance made everything seem to glow in the light of a full moon. A hidden figure was the only person in the cemetery at that hour...sitting...waiting... A few snowflakes floated gently down to the ground, others falling on top of the grave the figure was guarding...where it had a small plaque, reading:

**MAY MAPLE**

**_A wonderful coordinator and great person 'till the end._**

**_You will be dearly missed._**

The figure snorted at the last sentence. Dearly missed, yeah right. Suddenly, a few soft crunching noises were heard, and someone approached the grave right next to the one the figure was guarding. The grave was well decorated, but had not a single flower...

_**The other grave.**_ The silence was broken as the person, a boy, spoke into the darkness.

"Hey, Mom."

The figure was taken aback. The boy spoke for a while, about how everyone had been, about how he had been. At the end, he took out a pure white rose from his pocket and set it gently onto the grave, tracing its delicate petals.

"Roses, your favorite. We still miss you...", the boy ended quietly.

He began to walk away, absentmindedly eyeying the grave the figure watched. He froze.

_**The boy.**_ He had green hair that was ruffled in the wind, and emerald eyes that were now widened in shock. He blinked, he shook his head, looking at the grave and hoping it was a mistake.

"No...it can't be...M-may...", he ended softly, voice breaking at the last word, the name of the girl.

His eyes filled not only with tears, but of sadness, regret, disbelief, shock, anger, _pain. _His head hung low_, _taking out another rose from his pocket, a _blood red_ one._  
_

"I guess the last time I saw you was my last chance to apologize."

He paused.

"...I guess I blew it. I was _never_ really there for you, was I? I'm sorry May, all I ever did was tease you."

He looked so utterly disgusted with himself. He snorted bitterly into the silence.

"Probably hate me anyway, what's the point of being here for you _now_ if you're...", he stopped, unable to finish the sentence. The figure watched as two small tears made their way down his cheeks, then a few more. He hadn't even been so sad with his mom...

The figure observed in shock the state of the oh-so-familiar boy. He was always so arrogant, with such an ego nothing could ever put him down. Now, he didn't even bother to flip his hair, it was already so messy. The figure's eyes made their way down to his tearstained cheeks, his pale complexion. Her heart lurched in guilt. He clutched onto the rose so tightly in his hand it shook in pain. His legs wobbled slightly, and he fell to his knees, biting back a sob.

She couldn't take it any more. The figure stepped out into the moonlight. May Maple. She hesitated.

"...Drew?"

He jumped so far back he was almost laying down before he caught himself. That one voice had reawakened every nerve in his body.

May took a good look at him again. He was breathing hard, and his face drained of all remaining color.

What was wrong with him? He looked like he'd seen a..._oh._

"D-don't freak out, that's not...it's not really...I'm alive...", she stuttered pathetically.

"Why did you-?" He started weakly. She couldn't bear to hear his normally proud voice so...small.

"Someone asked me who I thought would be the first person to visit my grave, if I died. I didn't answer because I thought no one would care, I felt like nobody cared. Like nobody...like nobody loved me."

A few tears came down from the eyes of May as well, and silence engulfed the two.

"Well, you thought wrong.", he mumbled quietly.

Drew had spoken so suddenly. It took May a while to realize what he'd said. She looked up and stared at him, he raised his head slightly to look back at her.

She ran to him and grabbed his collar, yanking him into a kiss.

He tensed, but soon relaxed into her fierce grip. She pulled away, hugging him tight.

"Thank you.", she whispered.

She felt him trembling in her arms, but he didn't pull away. He couldn't find the strength to pull away right now.

Neither could she.

* * *

**I am _done_****! Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing that, just...review? Thanks...  
**

******-Pancake.  
**


End file.
